Toy fluid pumping devices have been around for decades and various types are described in the prior art. There are many different configurations of pump systems for these toy guns. Some users of toy fluid pumping devices desire greater streams of fluid. However, in many cases, children may not have the strength to pump faster and with more force to provide the greater stream of fluid. Furthermore, pumping devices utilizing air chambers may be a safety hazard if the chambers become fatigued and explode and many of these models may not be refilled unless emptied and depressurized. Also, some users desire a continuous stream of fluid.
Motorized electric pumps used in pump devices may address some of the stated problems but create others. However, pumping devices with electric pumps tend to be heavier and bulkier. Also, greater complexities are introduces with electric pumps, some of these complexities may contribute to increase the weight of the pumping device and may increase the overall cost of the device. Additionally, some electric devices require a power source, e.g. batteries, which require replacement or recharging, and thus, may contribute to increased expense for use. In addition, combining water with electricity and/or a power source may introduce additional safety hazards.
Accordingly, there is a need for a toy fluid pumping device that may provide a continuous stream of fluid in a manor that may be operated easily by a user and does not provide a safety hazard or require a power source to operate.